The Half breed
by Kakashijess
Summary: What will Naruto do when the other 8 beasts fuse and come after him? How can he stop them from taking the 9 tails and killing everyone? Becoming a half breed and fusing himself with the demon might work but what then? a little romance KaKxOC Inu gaveide
1. The dream

A bright light shone in his face, it was the light from something evil, something mischievous

A bright light shone in his face, it was the light from something evil, something mischievous. A shadow formed in the middle and was getting smaller as it came closer to take on the form of a human. The figure stopped, he still unable to see exactly who and what it was. The figure called out to him but he could not make out the words as they sounded like they were melted together with the burning heat of fire.

Fear struck him as he realized he was not able to move, his voice taken and his breath revoked. His body shook and trembled as if something with immense power was strangling the life out of his very body. Slowly he felt his body change his fingers grew claws and his white teeth turned into fangs. What was happening?

Soon but not too soon the light was gone and his body released. Now he was standing in a field of green were the grass grew tall and unruly. He looked down at his still transformed hands and felt his now fanged teeth. He felt lonely, he felt betrayed, from what? Well he just didn't know. Looking up he saw in the distance a group of playing children, happy and content to be with their friends. Wanting to ask them where he was he walked slowly over to them. But as they noticed him they started to scream, they started to run. What from? Maybe him?

Feeling more lonely than ever the voice from the heat of light spoke to him. This time he understood, this time he could make out the heat of deadly flames on his skin. The voice spoke of a savior that would have to give his life to loneliness to save the ones he loved. He had to give his pride to protect the villages. He had to give his mind, and his soul, in return for freedom of all…

"What path will you choose?"

I sat up quickly as I awoke from my dream. I had had that stupid dream every night for the past 2 weeks and it was driving me crazy. Maybe I should tell someone about it? Naw, if I didn't know what it meant than no one will.

Looking out the window I noticed it was still quite early, but fearing sleep I got up to take a shower… a long one. As I entered the shower, thoughts were racing around in my mind. What could my dream mean? Who could that figure be? Saske? No, Saske wouldn't say anything like that… so who then?

A pounding on my bathroom door brought me out of my thought and back to the real world. Shutting of the water and grabbing a towel a familiar voice sounded in my head.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed "You're LATE! Didn't you remember we have a mission today? Even Kakashi-sensei was there before you! You might be a Joinin now but that doesn't make it ok!"

"Heh heh? Sorry Sakura-Chan!" I said as I opened the door to my very red faced friend. I swear she could win the prize for the most in need of an anger management class.

"Sorry wont cut it! Now get dressed and HURRY!" She shoved my clothes into my arms and pushed me back into the bath room, slamming the door shut... this was not going to be a good day.


	2. The encounter

Our mission was the highest difficultly

Our mission was the highest difficultly. Not because we had to sneak into a highly guarded palace but because Sakura was still mad at me. She was on a short fuse and ran into the guards front lines living us no chance of getting in and out of there unsuspected. That's why she's still a chunnin. That and the fact she doesn't have enough skill to be a jounin. Not yet at least. She's been training her butt off to catch up to me.

Me and Kakashi-Sempi watch from the side lines as Sakura Tares through the front guards and makes her way to the new Shinobi that just showed up. Normally I'd be all in on the fun but I was tired from lack of sleep and confusion from my dreams. Kakashi sighed beside me and suggested we go help but I thought Sakura had to vent some anger. She also had just been dumped by her latest boyfriend, who liked Ino instead. I suggested to Kakashi that we just finish the mission. He agreed, knowing we'd just be pumbled like the rest of the Shinobi down there.

The palace was huge, gigantic to be exact. We had had to go back and retrace where we were many times. Eventually we got to where we were headed and entered the main room, the room where most royalty entertained themselves. The room was in the shape of a dome and with every step you took it would bounce of the walls and echo loudly in your ear. There were only two other people there, servants they looked like. But looks are always deceiving.

"Who are you and what are your names?" I called to them but too loudly because the echoes shot right back to my ears making them hurt and ring loudly.

"Hello, remember me?" The servant on the left whispered.

Shivers ran down my spine as I recognized the voice. The voice from my dreams. But before I could say a word they spoke again this time in union.

"Have you made your choice? Well be warned, they are coming for you, hn." They vanished as soon as they had finished their sentence. Leaving me stunned and even more confused. My dreams had not been an image of fantasy but of actual events.

"Naruto, Naruto! Are you ok? Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"N-no, it's nothing. Let's get moving, we still have to find that statue." Kakashi gave me an odd look, knowing that something was very wrong. "I'm Fine! Let's go!"

Kakashi didn't ask anymore questions as we went on to finish our mission. We went to the middle of the domed room and opened a hatch door to the treasure room which was about as big as the estate. We both groaned knowing we couldn't take any of the other valuables and we had to find just one small statue of a jaded frog. Why? Tsunade wouldn't say, I think she's hiding something.

I split into my many forms and told them to look for the statue. As my shadow clones split up and started to look around, Kakashi-Sempi and I kept watch to make sure no found us. It took what felt like years but finally we heard the call of my shadow clone claiming he found it. I rushed over to my clone to make sure it was the right one and it was. I gave the ok signal and Kakashi-Sempi went on without me, he wanted to check on Sakura; her anger got her into situations that really weren't that good to be in.

I stood in the treasure room for a minuet, my mind telling me to get out of here but my body stood unmoving. A picture flashed in my head a picture of a beast with eight tails and on each tail it had a symbol of which tailed beasts had fused to make this one huge beast. I knew why it only had eight tails because I was the ninth and have been able to hide from it all this time. Escape the grasp of Akatsuki all this time, but that will not always be.

"_It's coming for you. What will you do, Uzumaki Naruto?" _A voice whispered to me like it had traveled on the wind to get to me.

"Who's there!?" I yelled but no one replied. I ran to the exit to get out of there as fast as I can, of course I got lost and had to retrace my steps again.

Finally I made it out side and was hit on the head by something very hard and heavy.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! YOU HAD US WORRIED!" Sakura yelled in my ear. Even Kakashi was standing there glaring at me.

"I'm sorry I got lost! It's hard to know where you are in there!" I stated while looking at the ground and scratching my head.

"Naruto you had us worried now let's go before these guards wake up." Kakashi said evenly.

"Ok."

"Yes! But I'm not done with you yet Naruto!" Sakura yelled at me and started off into the trees

"Neither am I Naruto. If something is wrong you have to tell me." With that Kakashi started off the same way Sakura did

"Oh man." I jumped off after them thinking that this wasn't a good day and there about to get worse.


End file.
